


Peppermint

by Muucifer



Series: Winter Break Prompts [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Bro, Grinding, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Dave seducing an awkward Bro with a candycane while wearing one of Bro’s shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled: How Do I Write Bro Being Awkward??

Bro had, for some reason, not seen Dave all day. The young Strider was noticeably absent as he went about his daily routine of setting smuppet traps around the apartment, sewing more smuppets, fiddling with his computer, and other such things. Even when Bro called out for him, Dave hadn’t shown up. For a brief second, Bro worried maybe Dave had moved out. But that was ridiculous, he would have noticed. Besides, all of Dave’s stuff was still there and every once in a while, he did hear shuffling in another room.

Dave never avoided him though. So with some determination, Bro pushed himself off the futon and went to Dave’s room. He’d given his younger brother the room because Bro wasn’t home at night anyway, besides Dave needed his space. But Bro was enacting his “parental duty” by just barging into Dave’s room without knocking. The door swung open and was stopped with a muffled thump by something behind it. He fully expected to find Dave with his hand down his pants at the computer. Instead he found an empty room.

He gives the room a confused once-over, even peeking behind the door – there was a pile of shirts, dirty he expected – and in the dark closet. Dave wasn’t there. He leaves even more confused than when he went in. He needed a drink for this. With that thought in mind, he ventures out into the kitchen. It was a long time since he just casually had walked into the kitchen. Usually he dropped in though the crawlspace or flashed in and out. And for once, Bro was glad he had walked.

There propped against the counter, long legs stretched out behind him, was Dave. Bro couldn’t figure out where to look first, what to be the most shocked by. Dave’s legs were smooth, Bro suspected he shaved them, and longer than Bro remembered them ever being. They were pale and stretched out below him, toned and soft. At the very top of his round thighs, lace peaked out under the shirt he was wearing. The sight teased and left much to the imagination, though not nearly enough. As Dave leaned forward over the counter, his top rode up and exposed more of his backside. The panties were sheer, clingy, and Bro could see everything through them. Then Dave was standing back straight and the view was gone.

Finally, he looks up towards Dave’s only actual clothing. It hung off of Dave’s shoulders and waist, making him seem smaller than Bro knew he was. Cream shoulders taunted him from under the collar. The _popped_ collar. Dave had hunted down a shirt of his, and the white polo was much too large but not nearly large enough. Bro bit back a moan, awkwardly adjusting the growing bulge in his pants before marching up to Dave. The teen paid him no mind, continuing to fiddle with whatever he was doing on the counter. Upon closer inspection, Bro notices Dave pouring a packet of hot chocolate into a glass, bewildered that he hadn’t heard the microwave running at all. One of Dave’s hands stirs the glass, while the other plays with something near his mouth.

Seemingly content with his drink, Dave twists until his back is propped on the counter. Bro was fairly sure his dick had an aneurism. Dave’s lips curl around the head of a thick peppermint candycane – one leftover from Christmas – and his tongue darts out to lap at it and draw it back in when he drags it out. Meeting Bro’s eyes, he slowly, torturously slowly, suckles at the end of the stick, letting his tongue wrap around it and his cheeks hollow as he works it. Bro swallows around the lump in his throat, he made porn for a living and this was still the most pornographic thing he’d ever witnessed. Dave smirks, lips smacking as he pops them off the sweet.

“Hey bro.” His voice drawls out in the space between them. A taunt. A challenge. Come on Bro, you scared? The sly undertone didn’t go unnoticed. He didn’t mean for it to. He brings the steaming cup to his mouth, never once letting his eyes leave Bro’s. Until he takes a drink and Bro has to break away just to watch Dave’s neck rumble as he swallows. It leaves all sorts of mental images. Images of Dave choking on his cock, cheeks bulged out as he palms the rest of Bro’s length. Dave’s lips plump around his head and tongue warm and wet as he laps at the pre dripping down it. Dave swallowing him down and letting Bro pump his release into him. Dave’s voice snaps him out of his daydream, “Sorry, my shirt got dirty and yours was there.” He pauses to toy with the hem after popping the candycane back into his mouth.

He smiles fondly down at it, the expression not lost around the sugary peppermint rod. He continues, pulling his hand back up and slipping the treat out, “Bro, your shirt smells good.” This time, he sets the drink down behind him on the counter. He uses the freed hand to pull the white fabric up to his nose , inhaling the scent deeply. His white chest expands, stomach shuddering with his breathing. Bro’s gaze focuses elsewhere, on the now visible hips with the frilly material pulled tight. Dave seemed to be enjoying himself, his cock strains against the front and a dark spot of pre has formed in the see-through panties. Bro hones in when it twitches and Dave gives a quiet, barely-there moan with his face still tucked into Bro’s shirt.

Dave drops the shirt, stealing the show from Bro who is forced to look back up at his face, but only briefly. Dave purposely turns his whole body, making sure his ass juts out under the bottom of the shirt, and grabs his drink. He rests like that, ass displayed to Bro, and takes a sip. He hums in contentment at the warmth and wiggles his hips happily. Bro doesn’t miss the hint of color peeking out from between his plush cheeks; a toy lodged inside of Dave. Dave bends forward just a hair more, his cheeks spreading around the bright orange plug keeping him open. A moan bubbles up Bro’s chest before he can stop it, and Dave gives him a sly grin as he saunters over to him. Bro puts his hands up, not sure where to put them when Dave presses his whole front half against Bro’s and stands up onto his toes. He’s short though, no matter how long his legs look. Even on his tippy-toes, he barely reaches Bro’s shoulder. This doesn’t stop him though; he hooks his arms around Bro and drags him down.

Bro lets out the most unmanly yelp known to man at the small heat of Dave’s suddenly trapping him and he can feel everything, even the constrained erection where it nudges against his hips. Dave is soft, so soft, mouth lain over his and Dave drinking him down like a fine wine, moving his lips in all the right ways. Dave’s body undulates against him, hips rolling and chest rubbing. Even through the somewhat thick material of his shirt, Bro can feel Dave’s perky nipples brush against his chest where Dave grinds his whole body along his. It’s sexy and perfect, Dave certainly knows every move and gesture, every twitch and whimper, to drive Bro insane. Bro keeps his hands aloft, despite Dave practically wrapping around him. His little brother mewls into his mouth, slipping one thigh between Bro’s and rutting against his leg.

Dave nips at his lips, it takes him by surprise and Bro gasps. He uses it to his advantage and his tongue invades Bro’s mouth. It laves over Bro’s, tasting every inch it can get to. Dave wraps his tongue around Bro’s and licks at his teeth. He’s inexperienced, yes, but Dave’s got the flavor of hot chocolate and peppermint and his own sweetness that lingers under it all that makes it so much better. Bro’s body reacts to Dave’s touching, despite Dave never actually paying his crotch any mind. Finally Dave pulls back, breathless but annoyed as he pants tiny puffs of air onto Bro’s burning lips.

“Bro, your ‘sposed to kiss back. ‘N your hands should be on me.” He licks his lips and leans back towards Bro, who tugs back just enough to keep Dave from kissing him again. Dave scowls, “You’re enjoying this,” he punctuates the sentence with a sharp jerk of his leg against Bro’s erection straining against his jeans, “so just kiss me you asshole.” With that he unhooks his hands around Bro’s neck and grabs Bro’s wrists. He directs them to his waist, sliding them up under the shirt until they’re skin to skin, and then drags Bro down for another kiss. Bro’s brain goes into overdrive. Dave is so hot, the heat radiating off of him and creeping into Bro’s hands. His skin is silky, the calluses on Bro’s hand scratching against the tender flesh of Dave’s waist. He’s narrow and Bro feels like if he squeezes too hard Dave will snap in two. Dave is tiny and pliant, moldable, and his thighs are supple and round where they frame Bro’s leg and grind into his crotch.

With a pained noise, Bro shuts his brain down and loses himself in the sloppy kiss Dave has initiated while he bounces against Bro’s hip. He tries not to think about how it’s his brother. How it’s his _underage_ brother. How it’s his _underage brother he has guardianship over_. Dave jerks against him, biting down on his lip, when Bro digs his fingers in too rough and jars him back to the now. Instead of pulling back, the lithe blonde moans into his mouth and frantically increases his pace. Bro kneads his hands into Dave’s sides, pleased with how Dave arches into the touch and his cock jolts when Bro adds in nails. Cautiously, Bro brings the knee between Dave’s up until there’s pressure on Dave’s crotch. Dave pops off of his mouth like he had the candy, lips painted red with peppermint and bruises, and lets out a gurgled moan, rocking his body down with more force. Bro brushes against the toy inside of him, the vibrations buzzing against his leg and he hones in on that, rubbing it up into Dave’s body.

Dave leans back into it, dragging Bro with him and staying attached to his lips. The kiss turns wet, Dave panting into it as he swipes his tongue over Bro’s mouth with all the finesse of a drunk. Bro shifts forward, using his hands on Dave’s hips to hold him still and keep him perched on his leg. Dave’s barely touching the floor anymore, most of his weight balanced on Bro’s thigh. He never noticed how light Dave was. One hand creeps up from Dave’s waist and breezes by a pink nipple. Dave puffs out another soft noise, chest heaving out into the touch as Bro twiddles it under his thumb. The small blonde’s cock, still trapped in the panties, had begun to leave a wet patch on Bro’s hip where he grinds up into it. Bro rocks him back and forth, paying attention to the leaking erection and the humming toy.

Then Dave’s arching hard away from him and his body spasms against Bro’s. He locks up and digs his fingers into Bro’s hair, tugging hard as he spills into the panties keeping his erection confined. Bro feels Dave’s body suck the toy in as it flutters around it. He imagines what it’d look like, how tight Dave’s gotten, and what Dave would feel like milking his cock. The damp spot on Bro’s pants expands while Dave pumps out and makes a mess in his panties. Bro holds him until his legs stop shaking, keeping him pressed close and breathing in Dave’s scent.

Once Dave gets his feet back under him, still a little wobbly but upright, Bro’s drops his hands and steps away. Dave reaches for him regardless, fingers grazing Bro’s belt. Everything crashes down around Bro all at once. Dave’s staring up at him, waiting for any sign Bro would do something. The heat in his cheeks spreads out to his ears and down his neck. He made Dave a mess. Dave finally drops his eyes, tugging at the shirt and prodding the stains. He takes a small step towards Bro; Bro takes one back. They continue until Bro’s back is sidled against the wall and Dave’s arms trap him in place. Dave’s stretching to kiss him, a hand snaking down Bro’s abs to the belt buckle, when Bro gets the sense of mind to try and pull back. Dave ignores him, choosing instead to fumble with the metal latch.

He opens it without much fuss, Bro’s mind racing a thousand miles a minute trying to catch up to the fact that he just got his little brother off and said little brother is- Bro chokes on the breath he was taking as Dave undoes his pants and latches his wet mouth onto the bulge in his boxers. Dave slobbers across it, tongue working the length through the thin material. Bro buries his hands in Dave’s hair, yanking Dave back and panting.

“Ow fuck, Bro. Come on, let me suck you off.” His big red eyes peer up at Bro, pupils blown wide. Bro jolts back from Dave, causing Dave to stumble back onto the floor. Without a look back, Bro flashes out of the kitchen and into the bathroom to freak out in silence. He slams the door on Dave’s protests, clicking the lock before shoving his boxers down and wrapping a hand around himself.

He finishes to the image of Dave’s lips wrapped around him and his pink tongue kitten-licking across the head of his cock. Hands a mess, he slumps down onto the floor and groans, trying not to hear the sounds of Dave padding around outside the door and whining at him to come back out. Dropping his head between his knees, Bro takes steadying breaths until his mind is clear and he can see straight again. Too close, one of these days he was going to end up pinning Dave down on the floor and fucking him until he can’t walk straight.

Something tells him Dave would love that more than anything.


End file.
